


Take Your Daughter To Work Day

by Tazbb12



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazbb12/pseuds/Tazbb12
Summary: It's take your daughter to work day and the twins have always loved helping out around the Marbella.  Anna loved being the boss but Ellie wanted to learn a new job this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a 2parter I thought would be interesting...Lets just say this is after I wanted to be serious with you but before lets move in together.

Petra was in her room going over some last-minute emails on her laptop. No matter the time of day someone always needed her to review or sign off on something. Obviously, she tried to limit her business hours at night so she could focus on her girls, but if she had time and it was something simple she took care of it. She probably would have shut her laptop 20 minutes ago, but Ellie was outside her door, pacing, clearly trying to build up the courage to ask her something.

Anna was clearly the dominate twin, not afraid to speak her mind or ask for what she wanted. Ellie was no push over but she was a little more reserved. She had no problem sitting back and observing a situation before acting. Together her girls really balanced each other out. Anna forced Ellie to stand up for herself and make her voice heard while Ellie got Anna to take half a beat and think about her actions.

“Hi mommy,” Ellie said finally walking into her room.  
“Hi baby girl,” Petra said shutting her laptop giving her daughter her full attention.

Ellie seemed to freeze for a moment unsure if she wanted to proceed.

“How are you doing,” Petra asked hoping to give her daughter a little time?  
“I’m good mommy. I got a star in reading,” Ellie said sticking out her hand showing off a gold star sticker.  
“I’m very proud of you sweetheart. Maybe before bed you can read me a story,” Petra suggested.  
“I would like that.”

Silence again.

“Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?”

The little girl nodded her head.

“As much as I wish I was, I am not a mind reader. You’re going to have to use your words for me to know what you want.”  
“Anna and I are going to work with you on Friday.”  
“Yes, it is take your daughter to work day. So instead of school you get to run the hotel and tell your class what you did.”  
“Yeah, I remember.”

Petra really didn’t know where this way going. Her girls always loved helping out around the hotel and she had little doubt they would be CEO’s when they got older. However, she was getting the feeling Ellie had other ideas this year.

“Did you want to go to school instead?”  
“No.”  
“Ok, so what do you want Ellie.”  
“I want to go with JR.”

Well, that was new.

“You want to go to work with JR on Friday?”  
“Yup, she keeps people out of trouble.”  
“She does keep people out of trouble and is very good at it.”  
“I know what you do mommy and I want to know what JR does.”  
“Does Anna want to go with JR too?”  
“No, Anna wants to be the boss,” Ellie giggled.  
“Of course, she does. Ok JR will be here soon you can ask her then.”  
“Can you ask her mommy?”  
“No, Ellie if you want to go with JR you will have to ask her.”

Ellie put a little pout on her face.

“But…”  
“No buts. If this is something you want you have to ask her. You have nothing to be scared of or worried about.”  
“Ok.”

And with that Ellie ran out of the room.

The girls had dinner and were bathed, but Petra was waiting for JR to arrive before eating. When she did arrive, the girls greeted her before heading back to their game. Petra tried to make eye contact with Ellie but it was clear the girl had no intention of asking JR right now.

“Hey,” JR said with a smile and a kiss.  
“Hmm I love ending the day with you,” Petra said falling into another kiss.  
“Rough day?”  
“Interesting that’s for sure.”  
“What happened?”  
“You will find out,” she said cryptically, “but until then let’s eat. I am starving.”

JR gave her a confused look but decided to drop it for now.

“I told you babe, you don’t have to wait for me to eat. I don’t need you withering away on me…not when I love this ass so much,” she added a squeeze for exclamation. 

Petra jumped slightly and laughed. She learned early on JR was definitely an ass person. Petra would never admit this but it was the reason she started adding a few new exercises to her workouts to make sure her butt stayed toned.

“So how was your day? Keep anyone out of prison?”  
“You know prison isn’t on the line in all my cases, right? I mean only special people get accused of murder,” she smirked.

The two fell into easy conversation as they always did while eating dinner. It shocked Petra that there was never a dull moment, never a time where she as searching for something to say. Her life was complicated but being with JR just seemed easy.

“What’s wrong,” Petra asked seeing JR’s confused face?  
“I think we have a visitor,” she said softly nodding over towards the couch.

Sure enough Petra saw her daughter hiding out in the living room.

“Give her a few minutes she will be over.”

JR and Petra went back to the dinner but both couldn’t help but keep an eye on the little girl. 

“Hey Ellie bell, you come to join us,” JR asked ask the girl made her presence known?

Ellie just nodded her head but curled into her mom.

“Remember what I told you. If you want something you have to ask her,” Petra said softly.

That got JR’s attention. Whatever was about to happen was going to be directed to her.

“Friday, I go to work with mommy,” Ellie announced.  
“That sounds fun…I bet you have a good time with mommy.”  
“Yeah, last year was fun. I don’t go to school but on Monday I tell all the kids what I did.”  
“You and Anna must have a lot of stories to tell your classmates…running a hotel is a big important job.”  
“Yeah.”

JR waiting for the little girl to continue but a silence fell over them. Petra gave JR a silent signal to just give it another minute. She knew her daughter would get to where she wanted to go.

“Anna really likes running the hotel and being the boss,” Ellie started again.

That got a laugh out of JR.

“Yeah, I think your mom might want to watch out Anna is going to steal her job.”  
“That’s ok with me, more time I can spend with you.”

JR smiled, she secretly loved when Petra got all cheesy on her.

“I want to do something different.”  
“Oh yeah? What do you want to do?”  
“I want to be a lawyer.”

JR was pretty much stunned into silence over the little girl’s declaration.

“You…you want to be a lawyer?”  
“Yup, cause you help people who are in trouble and you helped mommy when she was in trouble.”

JR looked to Petra still shocked by this admission. Petra was not help just sitting there with a goofy grin on her face waiting to see how her girlfriend handled this.

“I certainly do help people when they need it just like I did for your mommy.”  
“Can I come to work with you on Friday?”  
“You want to…with me…you want to come to work with me,” JR said finally able to form a sentence?  
“Yes,” the little girl said more confidently this time.  
“Oh ok, umm mom what do you think?”  
“I think it is a wonderful idea if your schedule permits it. I know sometimes it doesn’t so maybe if Friday doesn’t work out she could go with you another day.”  
“But Friday is take your daughter to work day mommy…I need to tell my class what I did on Monday.”  
“I know sweetheart but…”  
“No, Friday is fine,” JR jumped in.  
“Yay,” Ellie jumped up and down.  
“All right baby why don’t you get into bed and mommy will be in shortly to read.”  
“Ok mommy…night JR,” Ellie said hugging her.  
“Night.”

The two watched the excited girl run off towards her room. Petra could tell JR was still in a state of shock.

“I’m pretty sure she isn’t sleeping at all tonight,” Petra laughed.  
“I…what just happened?”  
“Ellie came to me earlier tonight and asked if she could go with you to work on Friday. She has apparently already done the hotel thing and wants to explore her options. You are right though, Anna on the other hand is looking to steal my job,” Petra laughed.  
“I had no idea.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to totally blindside you with this. Ellie just came to me and I wanted her to ask you…she is not as direct as Anna but I want her to be able to ask for things herself.”  
“No, its fine really. I just didn’t realize she really knew what I did.”  
“We have talked about it a little and Ellie more so than Anna is very observant. Not to sound creepy but she watches you, and I am glad she does. She has an intelligent, strong, outspoken and fierce woman to look up to.”  
“Babe have you looked in the mirror,” JR smirked.  
“I know, but this is different. She has someone she can look up to that isn’t her mom…someone not in her immediate family who I would love my daughter to be like when she grows up.”  
“Wow no pressure there.”  
“There isn’t any…just be you. She loves hanging out with you.”  
“So, are there any restrictions?”  
“I need to put her booster in your car…don’t worry it’s not complicated just a belt positioning seat you buckle her in like normal. I would prefer her not visiting a prison but everything else should be fine,” Petra joked.  
“Damn that was going to be our first stop…scared straight in the house.”  
“God, I don’t even know what Ellie getting into trouble would look like…Anna on the other hand…maybe it is a good thing her twin wants to be a lawyer I have a feeling she might need one.”  
“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree huh,” JR laughed as Petra playfully shoved her.

JR was quick and blocked her instead grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a kiss.

“Hmm so you are really ok taking Ellie to work Friday,” Petra asked again just wanting to make sure.  
“Positive. I know we got off to a slow start but I love those little girls. I am honored that Ellie wants to see what I do…I just hope I don’t bore her.”  
“Do you have meetings all day?”  
“Nope, just one and I am only a consult with a patent attorney about a copyright. Shouldn’t take long Ellie can play on the ipad or something.”  
“She can sit through meetings…she was in a board meeting last month…went over an hour.”

JR couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course, she did…did she take minutes too?”  
“Ha ha, no but it was about a possible expansion which the girls have wanted me to do for a while now so they were pretty interested.”  
“You’re expanding?”  
“Thinking about it…nothing serious yet though just ideas and brainstorming potential capital.”  
“Let me know I might have to invest,” JR said giving her girlfriend another kiss.  
“Hmm I have something you can invest in right now,” Petra said pulling her back in for a deeper kiss.

Before anything got too far one of the twins called for mommy.

“You think I would be used to the clitorference with them but nope…still frustrating every time,” Petra sighed dropping her head to JR’s shoulder.  
“You wouldn’t trade mommy duty for anything though,” JR reassured her.  
“No, but this comes in a close second,” Petra said running her hands below JR’s waist.  
“Ahh try and keep the gloves up…you don’t have time to finish what you’re starting.”  
“And I am not going to see you until Friday night…the second Raf picks up the girls you are mine,” Petra pouted.

JR couldn’t help but growl just slightly at that admission. Most of the time Petra was more submissive in bed but occasionally she took charge…and when she did hot damn!

“You are on,” she said giving her one more kiss.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

And with that JR headed out the door and Petra went to check on her girls.


	2. Take Your Daughter to Work Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and JR spend the day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the interest in this story. Hope you enjoy part 2!

JR was excited not only because it was Friday and the weekend was looming, but because she was going to get to spend the day with Ellie. She never really got to spend one on one time with one of the girls; the four of them were either together or JR was watching both of the girls. She had a few things planned for the day and she really hoped Ellie would have a good time with her.

“Hey babe,” Petra smiled kissing her girlfriend when the door opened.  
“Morning, someone is extra eager today…too much coffee,” JR smiled taking note of Petra practically bouncing in place.  
“No, you know I don’t touch caffeine,” Petra said with a disgusted face.

It was true Petra never drank coffee which JR thought was sacrilege. She required at least one large cup a day, but really it was probably safer for everyone that Petra didn’t touch the stuff…she was intense enough all on her own.

“So, what has you ready to jump out of your shoes?”  
“You have to see Ellie…we need pictures! She is so cute and all her doing.”  
“Is she ready,” JR asked looking towards the girl’s room?  
“Almost, she is just packing her bag. So, what is on the agenda today?”  
“Going to head down to my office which of course means stopping at Java’s,” JR smiled knowing Petra hated how much coffee she drank.  
“Getting my daughter hooked early huh.”  
“Gotta teach her all the things you will leave out.”

Petra playfully rolled her eyes.

“Once we are properly fueled, I promise just chocolate milk, I have a quick meeting and then we are going to head to the courthouse. I’ll let her file a brief with one of my friends, show her the court room, let her sit where the judge sits the whole package.”  
“Wow, I think I am a little jealous. You never took me to the court house,” Petra pouted.  
“If I recall I got paid a lot of money to keep you out of court,” JR smiled pulling her in to kiss those pouty lips.  
“Touché.”

The two shared playful kisses and touches until they heard the sound of little feet approaching.

“I’m ready mommy,” Ellie announced sporting black dress pants, a cream blouse and green blazer with her backpack.

She looked so much like her mother, JR was a little taken aback.

“She wanted to and I quote, look like JR,” Petra smiled at her girlfriend.   
“Morning JR,” Ellie bounced over to hug the taller woman.  
“Morning kiddo, you look great but something is missing.”  
“What,” Ellie asked her little eyebrows knit together in worry?  
“A professional bag,” JR said producing a miniature version of her own over the shoulder bag.  
“This for me,” Ellie asked in shock?  
“Absolutely, you are now ready for your first day on the job,” JR smiled at how excited Ellie was.

Ellie took the bag and quickly transferred her things from her backpack to her new bag before sliding it across her shoulder like she had seen JR do many times before. Petra snapped a few pictures of Ellie, Ellie and JR and a selfie with the three of them.

“Have a great day sweetie,” Petra said giving her daughter a hug and kiss.  
“You too mommy,” Ellie smiled taking JR’s hand.  
“Have a good day, call if something comes up.”  
“We will be fine,” JR said giving her girlfriend a kiss.

They broke apart after hearing Ellie giggle.

“All right chuckles lets get out of here,” JR smiled as they headed out.

Once JR got Ellie settled in her booster in the back seat they took off for downtown. 

“You want a dance party,” JR asked glancing in the rearview mirror?  
“Yeah,” Ellie shouted with a smile already bouncing in her seat.

JR turned the music up and the two started shimmying and shaking to the various songs from her playlist. The little girl had never heard most of the songs played but she rocked out to all of them. JR couldn’t help but fall in love with her just a little bit more…she really was a cool kid.

“Wow you work here,” Ellie asked as they walked out of the parking garage and she could see the tall building before her?

The building was only a little taller than the Marbella, but the all glass windows and sleek design gave it a more impressive look.

“Yup, on the 6th floor but we need to make a pitstop first.”  
“What’s a pitstop?”  
“It is a place you stop before you reach your final destination.”  
“So, we need to stop somewhere before going to your office?”  
“Exactly, we are going to head across the street to Java’s.”

The pair crossed the street and headed into JR’s frequented coffee spot.

“Morning Jane, your usual” the friendly barista asked?  
“Yes, and a chocolate milk with extra whipped cream for Ellie,” JR smiled and gave a wink to the girl who was now sporting a bright smile.  
“Aw she is adorable.”  
“Thanks, it is take your daughter to work day and someone wanted to be a lawyer crazy kid,” JR smiled.  
“I better be on my best behavior. How about a sweet treat on the house,” the barista asked Ellie nodding to the case of various pastry’s.

Ellie smiled and looked up at JR who nodded in agreement.

“She is already going to be on a sugar high mine as well go all in,” JR laughed.

JR carried her coffee and bag of treats while Ellie carried her chocolate milk. They successfully made it to her office without any spills and JR set Ellie up at her desk. She couldn’t help but take a couple pictures and send them to Petra, yes she was becoming that person.

“That’s me,” Ellie beamed pointing to a picture sitting on JR’s desk.

JR new exactly what picture was on her desk but walked around to stand behind Ellie.

“Yup, when we went to the beach. It was a very good day and sometimes I need to look at that picture when I am having a tough day…it makes me smile.”  
“We do the beach again soon?”  
“I am sure we can. Now I have a meeting, it shouldn’t last long. You can just sit right here and listen or play on the ipad or color.”  
“I listen,” Ellie said determined, “mommy says lawyers have to listen and read and be very smart.”  
“Or at least very creative.”  
“What are those,” Ellie asked pointing to the books behind her?  
“These are law books, probably more for decoration as they are all online but they hold case law. They explain past cases and why certain decisions were made. When I am arguing a case sometimes I have to reference other similar cases so people know a certain situation has happened before and it was decided in a specific way.”  
“That’s a lot of books to read.”  
“It certainly is,” JR chuckled.

JR made sure Ellie was settled before her clients arrived. When they did, they brought props…the two ladders that were in question. Ellie sat and listened as one guy argued his point and the other two tried to explain the legal position. JR was growing frustrated that this client was not seeing their point. He simply could not get a patent with this product as it was too similar to the other.

“Change it,” Ellie finally said.  
“Excuse me,” the man huffed already frustrated himself with this meeting.  
“Watch it,” JR growled towards the client not wanting him to do something stupid to upset Ellie.  
“These are the same,” Ellie said stating what the two adults had.

She hopped off her chair and around to where the two ladders were.

“These are the same,” she repeated, “you should have this platform move and lock on each step…that makes them different.”

All three adults looked at the small child in shock.

“What did you say,” the client asked?  
“These both have a locked platform step…you should have yours able to move and lock on different steps. They are different that way.”  
“Who the hell is this kid?”  
“Watch your mouth, and she is the girl that just saved your product,” JR said proud standing by Ellie and pulling her into her side.  
“I do good,” Ellie asked in a whisper?  
“So good,” JR winked.

The meeting wrapped shortly after and the client and patent attorney left. JR showered Ellie with praise wanting her to know how proud she was of the girl not only for coming up with a solution to the problem but voicing her suggestions. Now JR had the rest of the day to show Ellie a little more of her world.

“This is the Miami court house,” JR explained as they approached the large building.  
“This were the bad people come,” Ellie asked walking up the steps of the courthouse?  
“Well, the courthouse serves many purposes but yes bad people come here for their trials.”  
“Why else do people come to the courthouse?”  
“There are important records filed in there and sometimes people need copies, if you want to get married or adopt someone you have to come here, there is traffic court if you’re a bad driver.”  
“Mommy should probably go there,” Ellie giggled.  
“I certainly agree with that.”

JR showed her around the court house and took her to an admission office where her friend worked. Ellie was delighted to file a search warrant to go through her sister’s things. After JR took Ellie to an empty court room.

“When a trial is going on family and friends sit back here and watch. Depending on the trial some reporters, legal interns or the public sit in as well.”  
“Can I watch one,” Ellie asked?  
“Umm yeah I am sure we can work that out…not today but I will talk with mommy and let you see one soon. Now up here is where the lawyers and people on trial sit.”  
“Where do you sit,” Ellie asked seeing tables set up on each side of the isle?  
“I would sit on this side and the prosecutor would sit over there,” JR explained.

JR watched as Ellie walked over to where she would be during a trial, pull out the chair and sit in it.

“Let me get a picture for mommy,” JR said pulling out her phone.

Ellie had no problem posing for pictures. Once JR was done Ellie remained in the chair but sat up on her knees to get a better view of the room.

“Who sits over there,” Ellie asked to where 2 rows of chairs were?  
“The jury…they are the people, along with the judge that sits up there, who decide the outcome of the trial. I have to convince those people that my client is innocent while the prosecutor tries to convince them my client is guilty.”  
“That seems hard. How come you can’t come to a compromise? Mommy says Anna and I have to compromise when we want different things.”

Ellie was too smart for her own good. If she truly wanted to be a lawyer JR was going to do everything in her power to support that…she was going to be one of the good ones. 

“Up there is where the judge sits and the box next to the judge is where people go who are testifying. You want to sit up there?”  
“Nope I will be here,” Ellie said determined.  
“I have no doubt kiddo.”

By the time they made it back to the penthouse it was almost dinner. Petra knew both girls had a long day and would be in bed early so she ordered up room service.

“Honey we’re home,” JR joked walking in the door Ellie pushing her way in first and running back to her room to change.  
“Hey babe,” she said giving JR a kiss, “how was your day?”  
“Great, Ellie had a blast…and I did to.”  
“I knew you would,” Petra smiled into another kiss.  
“That kid is great.”  
“Yeah, but I might be a bit biased.”  
“No, she is great. I want to ask Anna how her day was…where is she?”  
“Getting ready for dinner. You hungry?”  
“Starving…Ellie is too.”  
“Great let’s eat.”

JR and Petra got the girls together and they were all sitting around the table. Once Petra got her girls settled and they each popped a few pieces of food in their mouths the two adults asked about their days.

“So, Anna how was your day with mommy? You enjoy being the boss?”  
“Yup,” Anna said with a big grin, “I fired daddy.”

JR barked out laughter as Petra rolled her eyes.

“He got two drink orders wrong and broke a glass,” Anna defended.  
“You can’t fire daddy for that they were accidents,” Ellie argued.  
“I did fire daddy.”  
“I will take you to court to get his job back,” Ellie fired back.  
“Ohh boy I think we might have created a monster…two of them,” Petra laughed.  
“Daddy apologized so I hired him back.”  
“That was very nice of you,” JR praised.  
“What did you do today Ellie?”  
“I helped settled a case.”

Petra looked at JR confused.

“Yes, that is true. She made a suggestion to a guy that was going to lose his patent because his product was too similar to another.”  
“Wow, I hope she is getting royalties for that,” Petra laughed.  
“We then went to the court house. Bad people go there for trials,” Ellie explained to Anna, “but they also have important documents filed their and traffic court for bad drivers. JR and I think mommy should go there.”  
“Oh really,” Petra shot a playful glare of JR.  
“I plead the 5th,” JR laughed.  
“JR took me to a court room and I got to sit where she sits for trials. I also got to file a search warrant to go through Anna’s things…legally.”

“MOMMY,” Anna pouted. “That’s NOT fair.”  
“Yeah, that warrant will be under review and a judge might strike it down,” Petra told Ellie.

Ellie looked at JR to see if that was allowed.

“Sorry kiddo sometimes that happens…that is why we have to have evidence to show why we need to look.”  
“Humph fine.”  
“Sounds like you had a good day Ellie.”  
“I did…I also got my picture taken,” she said running back to her room to grab the photo.

Ellie handed it to her mom and Petra almost spit out her wine.

“It’s a mug shot!”  
“Like mother, like daughter,” JR smirked.


End file.
